


May Day on the Beach

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Voyeurism, suggested incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire and Dominique ‘happen upon’ their Uncle Charlie sunbathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Day on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) Day 1. Prompts include _"Come on… nobody has to know"_ and _voyeurism_. That screamed ‘naked!Charlie’ and ‘pervy!nieces’ to me. (May 2013)

"Wow. That’s."

"Yeah."

"I mean."

"I know, right?"

Uncle Charlie. Naked. Naked Uncle Charlie. Being naked. And totally unapologetic in his nakedness. He seemed to glory in it, all stretched out with his ankles crossed casually and his arms folded into a makeshift pillow under his head. He had some truly remarkable biceps.

Victoire focused on the biceps and tried to ignore the rest, though a fleeting glance proved that the rest was equally remarkable.

No, no, she couldn’t look.

She cleared her throat and glanced sideways at her sister, who smirked at her. "So how did you know he’d be—" _Naked_ was the first word that came to mind. "—here?"

Dominique shrugged. "I followed him the other day."

"You mean you’ve spied on him _before_?" Victoire said, trying to keep her voice down despite their spell.

Dominique looked affronted. "Spied? We’re not spying. This is a public beach. I can’t help it if Uncle Charlie’s an exhibitionist."

"But… he’s dad’s brother," Victoire pleaded. "And I have a boyfriend. I can’t do this." 

"Oh, come on," Dominique whispered. "Nobody has to know."

Victoire was not convinced. Although admittedly she made no move to stand or walk away. And her gaze did happen to slide from his bicep to the tattoo creeping down his side towards his hipbone. It was quite a hipbone.

They were both silent for a moment, just staring. 

"I would totally do Uncle Charlie," Dominique blurted out.

Victoire whipped her head around to meet her sister’s eye, but Dominique was still staring at Uncle Charlie. "You’re crazy."

"I would," Dominique insisted. She gave Victoire a wicked smile. "If I thought I could get by with it, I’d walk over there right now and blow him."

"No you wouldn’t," Victoire scoffed.

"Would too," Dominique whispered, wetting her lips. "I’ll bet Uncle Charlie’s the type to thrust."

"Please. What would you know about blow jobs?"

"I’m sixteen," Dominique replied defensively. "I know plenty. Probably more than you. You ever given Teddy a blow job?"

Victoire could feel her face turning red. "That’s… of course I have." Total lie. They’d never been inside each other’s pants at all. "Don’t be ridiculous."

"You have, eh? Does he thrust?"

"I am _not_ talking about this with you." 

"Whatever. Anyway, I’ll bet Uncle Charlie is a thruster." Dominique paused, then continued quietly, "I’ll bet he’s a hair-puller, too. And I bet he’d say really nasty things to a girl while he was getting head."

Victoire felt a tingle shoot through her pelvis. Against her will, her gaze wandered to the thick patch of red hair below Uncle Charlie’s navel. "Like what kinds of things?"

"Oh, you know." Dominique lowered her voice an octave. " _That’s right, swallow it all down, you filthy, cock-hungry little slut._ Things like that."

The tingle grew stronger, and Victoire’s eyes finally met their prize. It was disappointingly flaccid, but she could imagine from the thickness that it would be quite impressive at… no, she had to stop looking. But she couldn’t. "You think?" she asked, not recognizing her own voice.

"Mm-hmm. He’d be all, _Open up that throat and choke on it like a good girl._ "

"Nah," Victoire said breathlessly. "I doubt it."

"I don’t." Suddenly Dominique giggled. "I’d love to breathe some fire on _his_ dragon, if you know what I mean."

Victoire wrinkled her nose. "Yes, unfortunately the mental image is clear." Now that she’d finally let her eyes drift, she couldn’t tear them away. "I did think his… er… _dragon_ … would be a little more…"

She could practically feel Dominique smirking. "More what?"

"I don’t know." Victoire released a giggle of her own. "Lively?"

As though on command, it seemed to give a twitch.

"Seems like it’s starting to perk up a little," Dominique said, her voice almost reverent.

Indeed, it appeared to be growing. "Bloody hell!" Victoire hissed. "What if he starts wanking or something? I can’t watch this. I can’t." Yet she watched, transfixed, as it continued to get bigger and thicker.

"Why not? Wanking is entirely natural. Please tell me you wank."

"Of course I wank," Victoire snapped. "But I am not going to watch our uncle wank. Now lift the _Muffliato_ , and let’s get out of here before he catches us looking." When Dominique said nothing, Victoire shot her an impatient look. "Well?"

"I thought _you_ cast a _Muffliato_ ," Dominique replied, face paling.

They both turned, horrified, just in time to see a slow smile creep across Uncle Charlie’s lips.

_The End_


End file.
